Yo ga akeru mae ni Before the day breaks
by ladyYuiSama
Summary: Darien needs to write something BIG to keep his job at the local newspaper. He sets his sights on uncovering the identity of Sailor Moon, but where is she? When strange things start ocurring, a new team of Sailor scouts appears! SortaAUbutnotreally.SM/FY
1. Mr Takeida's proposition

Darien needs to write something GRAND to keep his job at the Tokyo Spokesman, a big newspaper. He sets his sights on uncovering the identity of Sailor Moon, but what happens when she disappears? And to throw another spoke in his wheels, a new team of Sailor Warriors! Sort of AU but not really, crossover with Fushigi Yugi.  
  
Darien was sitting bent over his desk when his boss came in and put a hand on his shoulder. "Darien," Mr. Takeida said, "I have to speak with you."  
  
Darien had gotten the job at one of the Tokyo newspapers a little over six months ago. He was a writer, just like he'd always wanted to be. This job was perhaps his only chance to make himself known as a journalist. So as he sat down in front of his boss, needless to say he was a little nervous.  
  
"Darien, you have a lot of talent. That I can see. But sometimes it doesn't matter if you're a good writer or not. What I'm trying to say is, people aren't reading your columns. The restaurant reviews are getting more recognition lately."  
  
"Oh god," Darien thought, grimacing. "I'm about to get fired."  
  
"You're young, and still settling into your writing style. I wish I could give you more time to do so, but in this business I just can't afford to do so. I see some real potential in you, though, so I'm sending you to a class for writers, and giving you a month to write me something. And I mean something grand. I need this to be big, Darien. I'm counting on you."  
  
Darien nodded quickly. "Of course, Mr. Takeida. I'll do my best." As Darien got up to leave, he stopped at the door as his boss said something else. "This could be your big chance, Darien." Darien gave a quick nod and stepped through the door, closing it with a click.  
  
Leaning against the door as he let everything sink in. Realization hit him- his boss was giving him a chance to make a name for himself. And he would be a fool not to tackle it with vigor, since his job was on the line as well. pushing himself off the wall he dashed back to his cubicle. He had some serious thinking to do.  
  
It was almost eight by the time Darien went back to his apartment, tired and frustrated. NOTHING big happened in Tokyo these days- well, perhaps they did, but nothing really 'grand'-nothing worth the front page of 'The Spokesman', the biggest newspaper in Tokyo, and the newspaper Darien worked for. What was he supposed to write when there was nothing to write about?  
  
Deciding her needed a break, he got a frozen burrito from the freezer and put it in the microwave. Turning on the television, he flipped through a few channels. Football, soap opera, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a commercial for the new Sailor Moon Video game-  
  
Commercial for the new Sailor Moon video game.  
  
The new Sailor Moon video game.  
  
Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon, the mysterious, bold, beautiful warrioress that led the legendary Sailor Scouts. Some people said she was an average Japanese student. Others said she was a foreign princess. Others said she was from another world. Perhaps all of these were true, perhaps none of them. Nobody knew who she was. But if there was any trouble in Tokyo, Sailor Moon and the scouts were there.  
  
Darien was starting to get excited. How many true mysteries were there in life? Honestly? Wouldn't it be great- Darien Shields, the start up journalist who uncovered the identity of Sailor Moon. He'd be famous forever!  
  
  
  
Keisuke Yuuki retrieved another beer and settled back into his studies. It was late, but he had a big test tomorrow, and this certain college professor was not known for nice or easy tests. His head was starting to hurt from all the studying. Slowly, his gaze slid to The Book, sitting high on the bookcase. Ever since the last episode with this certain book, it stayed right there. Keisuke didn't trust it enough to leave it in the library, in reach of his sister and the rest of the world.  
  
Right now, The Book gave off a faint red glow. After glancing around, he was relived that Miaka was in bed, and nowhere near that book. Reaching forward, he snatched the book from the shelf and opened it. After reading a few lines, he snapped it shut again and headed to the phone to call Tetsuya. Something was going terribly wrong in the Universe of the Four Gods- and this world was about to become involved.  
  
The last thing Keisuke wanted was to get the girls involved, although he knew it was inevitable.  
  
They were, after all, the protectors of the Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
  
  
Howdy howdy howdy! This is Yui-chan! I hope everyone liked the chapter of my newest story! Whether you did or did not, please review! Thanks minna san! It really means a lot!  
  
I would threaten not to post until I have a certain number of reviews, but that never seems to work for me, so I won't even bother. My goal is somewhere around thirty in the next three chapters, but we'll see. Sayonara minna san, arigatou gozaimas! 


	2. The scouts' battle

Yo ga akeru mae ni- Before the day breaks  
  
By Lady Yui Sama  
  
Chapter two  
  
One delicate eyebrow rose over perfect blue eyes as Artemis raced across Mina's backyard. She held the door open as the cat slowed to a trot, gasping for breath. "What's the rush, Artemis?"  
  
Artemis straightened and looked up at his mistress. "Rei sent me to get you. She says she has to discuss something with you." Mina nodded, scooping up the cat and heading out to the temple. It had been particularly quiet lately, which put Mina on edge. If the negaverse was planning anything, she wanted to be prepared.  
  
She stopped for a moment to consider calling Serena, but she quickly put the thought aside. Serena was going to a different school, in Morioko. It was a little late for her to catch a train back to Tokyo, and that would take too long anyway.  
  
Mina arrived at the temple shortly. She found Rei studying a fire intently, searching for readings. "Ah, I'm here." Mina said softly.  
  
Rei turned. "Oh, hi Mina." Mina sat down Indian style beside her.  
  
"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Rei nodded.  
  
"I've sensed some sort of a disturbance. I'm not sure what it is, though. I can't tell anything about it at all."  
  
Mina became serious. "I think we should check it out."  
  
Rei nodded. "As soon as it presents itself. Like I said, I can barely decipher anything. I don't think it is the negaverse, though."  
  
Mina relaxed, but only a little. At that moment, Mina's pager went off. It was Amy. "Mina! We need the scouts now! There's some sort of monster in the park!"  
  
Mina and Rei leapt to their feet. "Let's go!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter met Mars and Venus at the park entrance. "Where did Amy say she was?"  
  
Mercury appeared in the distance. "Over here, guys!" The scouts ran over to her. "It's down there. I haven't been able to get near it, because there was some strange barrier."  
  
Mars scanned the area. "It isn't from the negaverse," She said. "And it definitely isn't from this universe!"  
  
"I can't sense a shield or anything anymore," Venus said. "Let's go see what that thing is."  
  
The 'thing' was a tall creature, entirely dark until it's sheet white face, marked with strange red and blue stripes. A strange headdress sent long feathers spewing out above the creatures head.  
  
"We can't use our powers!" Venus cried out. "That's not a monster! It's a man!"  
  
""Where is that Sailor Moon?" Mars said irritably.  
  
"I don't know. I paged her." Mercury responded.  
  
"Cut her some slack, guys. Remember, she's in Morioko. It'll take her a little longer to get here." Jupiter said. "We can hold him until then. There's four of us, and we all know how to fight!"  
  
Suddenly a loud cackle drew their attention back to their opponent. "You must be the sailor scouts." He said in a nasally voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tomo, he illusionist." He turned his yellow catlike eyes to Venus. "I take it you're the leader?"  
  
"Y-yes," Venus responded. How did he know?  
  
"Well, then, lets not waste any more time." He cackled again  
  
Venus seconded that remark by launching herself at him. But he vanished at the last moment, reappearing behind her. Venus turned slowly, as Tomo pulled something out of his pocket. It was a tiny clam shell. Venus suddenly felt strangely lightheaded at the site of it. "This is Shin," Tomo stated flatly. Venus felt faint, and as Tomo opened Shin slowly, everything went black.  
  
Mina looked up. Amy was standing over her, looking down with concern. "Are you alright?"  
  
Mina blinked blearily. "What?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Amy repeated.  
  
Mina sat up and put her hand on her forehead.. "Yea, I think so. My head hurts, though. What happened?"  
  
"You fainted. During history. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yea. . .Yes. I'm fine now. Let's get out of here. Doctors and nurses always make me nervous." Mina stood slowly, until she was sure her legs were stable enough to walk on.  
  
Amy nodded. "School is over for today. Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"Home?' Mina asked incredulously. "But we still have the entire afternoon! Let's go to the arcade."  
  
Amy looked at her like she had grown three more legs and a tail. "I really think you should go home and lie down. I don't want you to black out again. . ."  
  
"Nonsense. I told you, I'm perfectly fine. Now let's go have some fun!" Mina grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her outside and down the street.  
  
Amy had relaxed a bit by the time they reached the arcade. "I almost never come here anymore. I never have time for games." Amy looked at Mina. "You're looking a little better."  
  
"See?" Mina nudged her. "I haven't passed out, have I?"  
  
"Yet," Amy shot back, earning a raspberry from Mina. The two girls laughed and headed inside.  
  
"Look, the Sailor V game is open." Amy let go of Mina's arm and walked over to the game. Mina simply stared at it. Why did she feel like this resembled something important to her? A Sailor V cutout winked and gave her the peace sign from over Amy's head.  
  
"Mina. . .Mina!"  
  
"What?" Mina responded.  
  
"Huh?" Amy said, not looking up from her game.  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
". . .nothing. . ."  
  
"Didn't you just call my name?"  
  
"No, not me," Amy looked up, confused. "Are you okay? Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea." Mina heard someone. . cackle. Why did it sound so familiar?  
  
"No, no, I'm fine." Mina mumbled. Was it her, or did everything just. . .ripple?  
  
"Mina!" Another voice rang out in her ears. Not Amy's voice. . .Lita's? Was Lita here?  
  
"Mina, come back!" That was Rei's voice. . .  
  
"Mina!"  
  
"Pull yourself out of it, Mina, you have to!"  
  
"Wake up, Mina!"  
  
Tomo cackled arrogantly. "There is no way she can break out of my illusion. I'm much to powerful for her."  
  
A spark of hope lit up the three scouts as Mina seemed to hear them. They watched her walk through the arcade, searching for the source of their voices. Jupiter leapt up, inching closer to shin. "Mina! Can you hear me? You have to snap out of it! You're trapped in an illusion! Everything is an illusion!"  
  
"An. . .illusion?"  
  
"It's an illusion! You have to pull yourself out of it! We need you, Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Sailor Venus. . .I'm Sailor Venus. It's all an illusion. . ."  
  
"What are you talking about, Mina? Come on, let's go back this way." Amy gripped Mina's arm and started to pull her away, but Mina didn't budge.  
  
"This is all an illusion. It's not real." Everything rippled again, like someone touching a finger to water.  
  
"Mina, what. . . are you feeling light headed again?"  
  
"It's not real. I am Sailor Venus. It's- not- REAL!"  
  
Venus opened her eyes. "Guys. . ."  
  
"You did it! You pulled yourself out of it!" Mercury threw her arms around Venus's neck.  
  
"I- I heard you. . .you called me back." Venus smiled. Then took note of the tattered clothes and the bruises and the cuts. "What happened to you guys?"  
  
"We tried fighting him, but we can't! Our sailor powers don't effect him, and he's too good for us to fight in close combat. Watch out for those feathers- they're razor sharp." Jupiter announced. "Mars has a shield up for now, but we can't just stay here!"  
  
"Our powers don't effect him- that means he's not truly evil." Venus observed.  
  
"What?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Our powers are meant to uphold good- they only work on true evil. This guy isn't evil, he's just. . .not on our side."  
  
"So. . .If he's not evil, maybe we can reason with him?" Mars put in.  
  
Jupiter shook her head. "I wouldn't bet on it. Someone must have sent him to kill us. We don't know him, he doesn't know us. Our words against his friend's or his boss's- we wouldn't have much effect."  
  
"True. So, what now?" Mercury asked  
  
"Destroy that damn clam shell." Mars murmured. She looked at the others. "That's what controls his illusions! It's worth a shot. At least we can weaken him a bit."  
  
"But how? He'll trap us in one of his illusions if we get close enough. And our powers don't work on him!" Jupiter said.  
  
"They don't work on him- they might work on shin though." Venus answered. "I'll try."  
  
"Cresent moonbeam smash!"  
  
Tomo saw the stream of gold coming towards him, but not soon enough. It connected with it's target-shin- which shattered in into a million pieces. "No. . .no, shin. . ."  
  
The four girls cheered as the tiny shards fell to the ground. They didn't care when Tomo vanished in a purple light, escaping.  
  
"Where is that Sailor Moon, though? Did she decide to walk or something?" Mars cried out as the others laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lord." Tomo kneeled deeply before the silver haired man before him. "They were stronger than I expected."  
  
"No matter. Everything is set anyway." Tomo nodded. "Tomo, look at me." Tomo looked up.  
  
One long white finger lifted, releasing a burst of black chi. It hit Tomo square between the eyes. The silver haired man stooped to inspect the hole between his eyebrows. "I had no further use for you." Then he stood and walked away. "Those were the wrong scouts, anyway."  
Thanks for reading, guys! Don't forget to review! Please?(Bats eyelashes) I'm not above begging!  
  
Quick note: The story is supposed to jump between Darien/Serena and co's side of the story with each chapter until they come together, but for the next few chapters I will be focusing on laying out the plotline of Serena and the Sailor scouts' adventures. The next few chapters will also be crucial to understanding the story. It derives a lot of plot from Fushigi Yugi OVA's, but it is quite different at the same time and you won't need to know FY to understand the story, although it might help.  
  
Thanks again, minna! Ja!  
  
Yui-chan 


End file.
